Slouchy the Cat
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: I think Dora and Friends: Into the City needs its own Swiper. So here's a bunch of one-shots featuring my OS (Own Swiper) showing how I think the show would be better if it had a Swiper. I don't own Dora the Explorer, Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh Valdes, and Eric Weiner do.
1. Doggie Day

**Doggie Day**

This happens about at the part where Dora, Pablo, and Emma save Cuzco's first puppy brother from the tree branch, and after the the first puppy sings about where the next brother is.

"The dog's sing," Emma said amazed.

"We know," Dora and Pablo said in unison.

"And they're really good singers...for dogs."

"We know."

Then the three hear a rustling sound.

(rustle)(rustle)

"Did you hear that?" Dora asked, looking around. "Hey guys, we better watch out for Slouchy the Cat."

"That sneaky cat is always trying to swipe our stuff," Pablo added.

"Can you help us look for Slouchy?" Dora asked the viewer. "If you see the cat, yell 'Slouchy'."

Behind the bushes behind the three, the viewer sees a large white tiger cat wearing a blue mask, blue gloves, a light blue short-sleeved shirt, long blue pants, and moccasins.

"You see him?" Dora said to the viewer. "Where?"

Before Dora, Pablo and Emma could see Slouchy, the cat gets back behind the bushes.

"I don't see him," Emma said.

"Me neither," Pablo added.

Slouchy gets out from the bushes, and hides behind the tree the puppy brother was stuck in.

"Where is he now?" Dora asked the viewer. "Behind the tree?"

Looking behind them, Dora, Pablo and Emma see Slouchy peeking behind the tree.

"There he is!" Emma shouted.

"We need _your_ help to stop Slouchy!" Dora said to the viewer. "We have to say 'Slouchy no swiping'! Say it with us!"

"Slouchy no swiping! Slouchy no swiping! Slouchy NO SWIPING!"

"Oh man," said Slouchy, snapping his fingers.

Slouchy runs away.

"Thanks for helping us stop Slouchy," Dora thanked the viewer.

And the episode just continues on...

 **End of chapter. What do you think? Should I continue making one-shots? Review if you want to see more Slouchy the Cat. Until next time. Ciao.**


	2. We Save a Pirate Ship

**We Save a Pirate Ship**

This happens at the part where Dora and Pablo turn the wheel on the pirate ship to see the treasure chest.

"Whoa! Treasure!" they said amazed.

"Estupendo!" exclaimed Pablo.

(rustle)(rustle)

"Uh oh. Did you hear that?" Dora asked. "That sounds like Slouchy the Cat."

"That sneaky cat is always trying to swipe our stuff," Pablo added.

"Will you help us watch out for Slouchy the Cat?" Dora asked the view. "Great. If you see the cat, yell 'Slouchy'."

Down in the water, the viewer sees a barrel floating. The barrel turns out to have Slouchy inside of it.

"Do you see Slouchy the Cat? Where?" Dora asked the view. "In the water?"

Slouchy ducks back into the barrel.

"I don't see him," Dora said.

"Me neither," Pablo agreed.

Slouchy starts climbing the side of the pirate ship.

"Where is he now?" Dora asked the view. "Climbing the ship?"

Dora and Pablo look to see Slouchy on the ship heading for the chest.

"Oh no! He's gonna swipe the treasure!" Pablo shouted.

"We need your help to stop Slouchy!" Dora said to the viewer. "You have to say 'Slouchy no swiping!' Say it with us!"

"Slouchy no swiping! Slouchy no swiping! Slouchy NO SWIPING!"

"Oh man," said the cat snapping his fingers.

He jumps back into the water, and swims away in his barrel disguise.

"Thanks for helping us stop Slouchy," Dora thanked the viewer.

And the episode continues on normally...


	3. Dance Party

**Dance Party**

This takes place before Dora, Alana, Pablo and Celia reach the dance floor with the dance prints.

"I can't believe the referee did that," Pablo said disappointed.

"But I thought you didn't like to dance, Pablo," Alana pointed out.

"Well, after a goal like that, you really _should_ dance. Right? I mean, come on."

"Oh, you're so amazing, Pablo."

(rustle)(rustle)

"Uh oh, what was that?" Celia asked.

"That sounds like Slouchy the Cat," Dora guessed.

"That sneaky cat is always trying to swipe our stuff," Pablo added.

"Will you help us watch out for Slouchy the Cat?" Dora asked the viewer. "Great. If you see the cat, yell _Slouchy_."

Slouchy is hiding behind a bush. As the four walk, Slouchy picks up the bush and follows them. He's wearing tap dancing shoes.

"You see Slouchy? Where?" Dora asked. "Behind us?"

Slouchy crouches back down to with the bush and hides.

"I don't see him," Alana said.

"Me neither," Celia added.

"Where is he now?" Dora asked the viewer. "Behind the bush?"

Slouchy jumps out of the bush and does a little tap dance.

"There he is!" Pablo shouted.

"We have to say _Slouchy No Swiping,_ " Dora said. "Say it with us!"

"Slouchy no swiping! Slouchy no swiping! Slouchy NO SWIPING!"

Slouchy loses his balance and falls on his bottom. "Oh man," he said snapping his fingers. He runs away.

"Thanks for helping us stop Slouchy," Dora thanked the viewer.

And the episode continues on normally...


End file.
